Lyin’ Eyes
by Southern Spell
Summary: Songfic. You can't hide your lyin' eyes. And your smile is a thin disguise.


Lyin' Eyes

Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing.

By: Southern Spell

Mamma spent every penny she could to send me to school. I was her only girl. She had wanted for me to have the things she never did. Pa thought I was a waste and took every chance possible to tell Mamma and me so. We were always broke and he blamed it on her for spending money on my education. She told him since he didn't work, then he didn't have a say in the matter.

Between her and school I knew every aspect of being a popper and accomplished young lady. But that's not how I achieved the dream she had in mind for me. I did that all on my own. I guess I took the easy way out. It was simpler than it should have been. All I had to was smile a little bolder than the other girls and bat my lashes at the right time. I wasn't even finished with school before I quite and became Mrs. Pulitzer. I married the richest man in the city, and my wardrobe shows it.

He's old fashioned and we have separate bedrooms. A haven, I could not be more thankful of. He won't step foot in my small domain, I must always go to him when is needful. His cool hands chill me to the bone. He mistakes my shudder for pleasure, and not for what it really is. A fact that I am grateful of.

_City girls just seem to find out early  
How to open doors with just a smile   
A rich old man  
And she won't have to worry  
She'll dress up all in lace and go in style _

_Late at night a big old house gets lonely  
I guess ev'ry form of refuge has its price  
And it breaks her heart to think her love is  
Only given to a man with hands as cold as ice _

It's early evening, when I go to his study. "It's Amanda," I tell him. "Her sister has had an accident. I must go to her." The lie is a truthful one, but that's not where I'm headed as I cross town. I wonder briefly if he has any idea. I doubt it. He rarely notices me in less he wants something.

_So she tells him she must go out for the evening  
To comfort an old friend who's feelin' down  
But he knows where she's goin' as she's leavin'  
She is headed for the cheatin' side of town _

_You can't hide your lyin' eyes  
And your smile is a thin disguise  
I thought by now you'd realize  
There ain't no way to hide your lyin eyes _

This side of town is not far from where I grew up, and I know it well. I hurry up the steps, the anticipation almost more than I can stand. I open the door to the room where my cowboy waits patiently. I can't help myself; I'm in his arms before the door is closed. "We don't have long." I say. Running my hands through his shaggy brown hair, as he smiles down at me. His eyes are full of passion; his touch is so warm. It's like being in heaven. Being with him makes me feel alive again.

When its over we rest; still tangled up together. I've already spent too much time, but I steal a few more moments anyway. "One day, Jack, I won't have to leave, and we can stay together." I promise. "I love you." He murmurs into my bare shoulder. I whisper it back, because with him, I mean it. When I leave, he's smiling.

_On the other side of town a boy is waiting  
with fiery eyes and dreams no one could steal  
She drives on through the nice anticipating  
'Cause he makes her feel the way she used to feel _

_She rushes to his arms,  
They fall together  
She whispers that it's only for awhile  
She swears that soon she'll be comin' back forever  
She pulls away and leaves him with a smile _

When I return my husband asks me how Amanda is. "She'll be better with time." I answer, with out looking at him and I a sad smile. I say I'm exhausted and will retire for the night. He wishes me goodnight, and I move up the stairs to my refuge. Even though I lay as still as possible, but sleep won't come. I throw back the covers and reach for the small bottle of whiskey I keep hidden in a drawer for nights like these. It burns my throat and makes me cough a little. I grip my glass and count the stars I see through my window. When I can't fight the tears welling up in my eyes, I close the curtains and hang my head.

_You can't hide your lyin' eyes  
And your smile is a thin disguise  
I thought by now you'd realize  
There ain't no way to hide you lyin' eyes _

_She gets up and pours herself a strong one  
And stares out at the stars up in the sky  
Another night, it's gonna be a long one  
She draws the shade and hangs her head to cry _

Days pass and wonder what action of mine set this insane life of mine into motion. I blame my mother for encouraging me to marry. I should have stayed in school. I pause to think of a friend I had then. David Jacobs. He had been shy but sweet. His sister hadn't liked me very much, but then most females don't. I sigh. Blaming my mother doesn't help. God rest her soul, she had worked hard to get me here. Too hard. She died almost a year after the wedding. It's been four years, but I still miss her.

I shake my head to clear my mind of these thoughts. It had been my own doing that had gotten me into this lie. Pa was right, I ain't worth much. Never have been, and never will be.

_She wonders how it ever got this crazy  
She thinks about a boy she knew in school  
Did she get tired or did she just get lazy?  
She's so far gone she feels just like a fool _

_My, oh my, you sure know how to arrange things  
You set it up so well, so carefully  
Ain't it funny how your new life didn't change things   
You're still the same old girl you used to be _

A week and a half passes, before I spin out another excuse for my husband. I want to see Jack again, at least for a little while. It gets harder to look at my husband the farther into this I go. I force out a smile. I manage a glance at his face. I know he knows, but it doesn't stop me from going back to my cowboy.

_You can't hide your lyin eyes  
And your smile is a thin disguise  
I thought by now you'd realize  
There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes  
There ain't no way to hide your lyin' eyes  
Honey, you can't hide your lyin' eyes _


End file.
